


Casterly R.O.C.K.

by TheDoctorin221b



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Multi, Superfamily, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin Lannister is going to retire and he needs someone to take over his job of looking after and training a bunch of kids with 'gifts' and who better for the job than his unemployed seventeen year old son Jaime Lannister who he knows will do a great job at fighting the alien species named the 'white walkers' and you never know he might even enjoy it especially after he meets Brienne Foster for the fist time and is about to discover that even a half Norse god can fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was slightly inspired by A Face Like This by openmouthwideeye and the quote 'they let me be Thor'

Tywin Lannister was having a very bad day; first Gendry and Arya had once again hacked the SHIELD database and encrypted all the data, then Director Coulson had order a change of training for the Casterly Rock group and to top it all off he had just got an email from Agent May concerning his upcoming retirement. All of this left Tywin in a foul mood and caused a large argument with his youngest son Tyrion who had eaten all the ice-cream once again and was now suffering stomach ache, it was after midnight when his oldest son Jaime stumbled drunkenly in heavily supported by his twin sister Cersi and his cousin Cleos. Tywin decided that moment that he would take Jaime to work tomorrow and show him the ropes of his jobs so he could take over Casterly Realm Of Changed Kids (also known as Casterly Rock or the Rock) after him which meant showing him the staff, computer programs and the hardest part meant he would have to meet the kids, who didn't really like strangers or anyone who wasn't in there group. Tywin sighed Tomorrow was going to be another long day and the thought of Jaime meeting the group meant he probably wouldn't sleep tonight with worrying.

 

The next morning started with Tywin dragging his hung-over son out of bed and into the car trying tersely to ignore his constant protesting, during the short drive to Casterly Rock it started to rain and Jaime complained about the lack of good music on the radio till his father turned it off in annoyance, by the time they arrived both Lannister’s were tired and annoyed and after parking the car in an awaiting garage they both exited the car.

 

“Dad where are we and why are we here?” Jaime whined sounding like a stroppy five year old instead of the unemployed seventeen years old he was.

 

“We’re here because I’ve decide that you’re going to take over my job after I retire and so I’m going to show you how everything works.” Tywin explained coolly, Jaime perked up in curiosity about finally finding out his dad’s mysterious job.

 

“Is there breakfast included?” Jaime asked smirking at Tywin’s eye roll.

“Yes but first I have to explain what it actually is I do and then you’re going to meet some people and have breakfast with them.”

 

The elder Lannister explained, opening the door to his office, walking in and seating himself in his leather chair as he son slouched in a similar leather seat opposite him, crossing his arms and placing his feet on the desk separating them.

“Jaime, do you know about the attack on New York?” Tywin asked his son.

 

“It happened three years before I was born but I know it involved aliens and the avengers” Jaime recited proudly.

“Yes that’s right and this is sort of what this place is, it’s called Casterly Realm Of Changed Kids usually called Casterly Rock or The Rock and it is a place for children from the ages of ten to twenty who are gifted in way other people aren’t. The children here are given fake surnames to protect them from the harm of others wanting to use them for their gifts. It was initially founded just for the offspring of the avengers but then we discovered that there were other heroes and gifted adults with equally gifted children who could be used in the coming war.” Tywin explained calmly.

“What war?” Jaimie asked warily.

“Three years ago we discovered three new planets, two of them were uninhabited and the other was inhabited by a species of immortal being who we have named White Walkers and the planet we called Winter as its orbit was thousands of miles from any source of heat and therefore winter there all the time. Since we discovered this planet its residents have become hostile towards us and have declared war by trying to invade our planet on numerous occasions and each time the Casterly Rock group have stopped them but each time they return they have bigger and better weapons.” Tywin explain seriously. Jaime was speechless and suddenly felt extremely cold at the thought of being in charge of the fate of a group of kids, not to mention the world. Just as Tywin opened his mouth to speak again there came a curt knock at the door and at Tywin’s word it opened to reveal a young woman with olive coloured skin, dark hair, dark eyes and a kind smile which she gave Jaime before addressing his father.

 

“They’re finished their morning workout and I’d suggest you introduce them now before they start eating each other.” The woman said with a joking smile.

“Thank you agent Sand we’ll be their shortly, tell them to wash and make themselves presentable before they meet their new founder.” Tywin instructed orderly.

 

Agent Sand nodded and smiled again at both of them before exiting the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

 

“If you’re all satisfied with this place and its reasons I’ll introduce you to the staff and then the group and try not to gape like that you’re a Lannister we don’t act like fools.” Tywin scolded rising from his chair and striding to the door, signalling for his son to follow he walked out and down the corridor to a cosy looking living room with two large sofa’s, three armchairs and a massive plasma screen telly. Inside the room were three adults, one was Agent Sand who smiled warmly at Jaime again, next to agent Sand was a short young man with a mop of sandy hair who regarded Jaime coolly before smiling at him brightly and the last person was a small woman with dark wavy hair and a curious look which she regarded Jaime with before grinning at him.

 

“Jaime these are the staff workers of Casterly Rock, they are outcast SHIELD agents and they live here permanently serving as teachers, trainers and stand in parents for the group, they are Ellaria Sand, Jojen Reed and his sister Meera Reed.” Tywin introduce to Jaime.

 

“So when will I meet the group?” Jaime asked curiously.

 

“We told them to regroup in the gym once they’d washed and changed so they should be ready soon as they have been trained at speed as well as force.” Jojen explained curtly.

 

Jaime and the adults waited in the living room for five minutes before Meera guided them through a series of corridors before arriving at a large door with a window at the side, Meera entered a code into the key pad and the door swung open to reveal a large sports hall. Inside the hall fifteen children who all looked around seventeen stood in a neat row against the far wall. Jaime followed the adults and they crossed the hall and stopped in front of the teenagers.

 

“Kids this is my son Jaime and he going to take over my job when I retire soon.” Tywin paused and glanced at his son before continuing.

 

“Now I want you all to say your false surnames followed by your real ones from left to right.” Tywin ordered.

 

The first was a timid looking girl with blonde hair and a bright smile called Daenerys Targaryen but really Rogers.

The next two had olive skin and cheeky smiles and introduced themselves as Oberyn and Elia Martell or Coulson May.

The fourth person in the row was extremely tall with blonde hair, a manly build and freckles everywhere on her visible skin and said her name was Brienne Foster but she had to be called Brienne Tarth.

 

The boy next to her had short brown hair and a cocky look which he gave Jaime before saying he was Renly Baratheon but really Renly Stark but not to be confused by the spider kids and gestured down the row.

 

Next to him were three triplets who all had curly brown hair and petite features, they introduced themselves as Margery, Loras and Willas Tyrell but really Banner.

Next to the Tyrell/Banner triplets was a nerdy looking boy with dark brown hair and thick rimmed glasses who said he was Gendry Waters or Fitzsimmons.

Next to Gendry stood another pair of triplets who all looked very different from each other, the first was a short girl with mousy brown hair who said she was called Arya, next to her was a tall girl with ginger hair called Sansa and lastly was a short boy with the same hair as Arya and a pair of glasses like Gendry who was called Bran and call of them were call Starks but they were actually Parker’s.

The boy next to them had a mop of dark hair and a melancholy look about him and introduced himself as Jon Snow and really Jon Ward which he cringed at.

 

The last two teenagers were a pair of twins who couldn’t look more different if they tried. The girl was extremely pale with stunning red hair and her twin brother was tanned with long dark hair and they introduced themselves as Ygritte and Drogo who said they didn’t have fake surname but their real ones were Barton-Romanov.

 

When all the introductions were finally done Jaime introduced himself.

 

“Hi everyone I’m Jaime Lannister I like mint choc chip ice cream, my gorgeous hair and I’m _really_ hungry right now.” Jaime announces as his stomach rumbled as if to prove it.

 

Ellaria chuckled lightly and walked to the door.

 

“Well then let’s have some breakfast.” Ellaria announced before exiting and Jaime barely had time to react before he was being swept along with the crown of teenagers who all pushed and shoved to get to breakfast first. After being bustled about a bit he felt a leg prop out in front of him and before he knew it he was falling onto the carpeted ground, before Jaime hit the ground though a strong pair of hands were grabbing his shoulders, stopping his fall and lifting him swiftly back to his feet. When he looked up he was surprised to be met by a stunning pair of sapphire blue eyes, he seemed to lose himself in the depth of those eyes for a moment and the girl in front of him seemed to smile a bit at Jaime’s shocked face before releasing him, it was only then Jaime noticed they were alone in the corridor before remembering breakfast and with it his increasing hunger.

 

“Thanks for that wench, would you like to accompany me to breakfast.” Jaime mocked with a smirk.

“I should be saying that to you seeing as you don’t know where anything is here, rich boy.” Brienne shot back with her own smirk.

 

Jaime laughed at that. “Yes I think you may be right there and seeing you live here and you already saved me once what do you say to save me again from starvation.” Jaime said clutching his growling stomach in mock agony.

 

“Come on then Lannister or all the breakfast will be gone.” Brienne said stating down the corridor before Jaime had time to think, he scowled at her chuckling as he ran to catch up with the half god and thought about how much he might actually like working here.


	2. Meetings and references

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is trying to play basketball with the kids (not easy) and is summoned to his office by three scary looking agents which ends with spying and lots of pop culture references

Jaime Lannister was seventeen years old; he had left school with a dismal amount of qualifications, after graduating he had spent most of his time partying, drinking and gambling until even his sister despised him, the whole world had seemed to have written him off as a stupid fully dependant rich boy who would never do anything remotely memorable or heroic, but his father had refused to give up on him which thankfully got him where he was now, currently playing basketball with a group of super teenagers who had become his best friends during the first week of his amazing new job of the benefactor and founder of Casterly Realm Of Changed Kids which his father had formerly run before handing the job to him before retiring.

 

Right now Jaime was discovering how hard it really was to play a game with superheroes and geniuses. Firstly Sansa, Arya and Bran constantly had the ball as they could get it with their web shooting abilities, after that Renly had taken the ball and flew into the air with rockets on his shoes to shoot the ball and then Loras had hulked out to shoot the ball. Then Dany and Brienne had used their super strength to tackle the ball of the other team and Oberyn and Elia had abruptly ended the game by wrestling Ygritte and Drogo over the ball and everyone then crowded around the four kids betting and shouting encouragement.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” an angry shout came from behind the group causing them all to jump and the four kids to scramble apart in an instant looking guilty. The owner of the voice was a stern looking Chinese woman followed closely by a man and woman who both looked mildly amused.

 

“Um uh this is martial arts training, I’m Jaime Lannister the new founder of Casterly R.O.C.K and you must be Agents May, Barton and Romanov.” Jaime announced changing the subject quickly.

 

“Director Coulson wants to talk to you, he’s waiting in your office better not keep him waiting.” Agent May snapped before nodding briefly to Oberyn and Elia and walking out followed by Barton and Romanov who waved at Drogo and Ygritte.

 

“Man you must have done a load of shit.” Bran commented

 

“What, why?” Jaime asked panicking

“Because Director Coulson sent Hawkeye, Black Widow and the cavalry to get you.” Arya explained smirking as Jaime paled.

 

“You better go or he’ll send Banner to get you and he’s easily pissed off.” Brienne warned. All the kids looked solemnly at Jaimie as he turned and walked across the gym and out the door, once the door the door shut all the teens burst into laughter and passed money around.

 

“I can’t believe he actually believed us.” Willas chucked.

 

“I know did you see his face.” Loras gasped clutching his stomach 

“Hey Gendry did you manage to hack the CCTV in Blondie’s office?” Dany asked mischievously Gendry nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah, I wired it up to the main TV this morning so we could watch it.” The young scientist explained as all the kids ran out the gym towards the living room. 

Ygritte was the only one who didn’t run and at her brother’s concerned look she strolling behind the others beside with him and asked the question that was troubling her  “Drogo what do you think’s up with John?” 

Jaime arrived at his office to hear muttered voices, as he got nearer the door he heard that it was Jon, Coulson was speaking to.

 

“Jon whatever your thinking it’s not true, you are not your father.” Coulson comforted.

 

“But I just feel like I’m going to hurt people when I’m training or around the others.” Jon admitted

 

“Jon you are not a bad person and no one thinks you are especially Jaime Lannister who’s standing just outside the door.” Coulson said with a smile as Jon opened the door and pushed past Jaime. Coulson got up from Jaime’s chair when he entered and shook his hand before sitting down again and motioning for Jaime to sit in the chair opposite reminding of his first day at the rock.

 

“Hello Mr Lannister I sorry for not being able to meet you when I first arrived, I hope the agents weren't too hard on you, agent May can be a bit … intimidating at first but you’ll hopefully get used to her.” Coulson said with a fond smile.

“Yes um Oberyn and Elia told me.” Jaime said timidly, Coulson studied Jaime carefully before picking up a folder from the desk.

 

“So Jaime; Ellaria, Jojen and Meera seemed to all agree that you’re good at your job and the kids all seem to love you.” Coulson announced brightly

 

“Even Jon?” Jaime asked warily

 

“Well Jon’s always been sort of…different; he never really liked to interact with people even from a young age he would prefer solitude to friends I blame myself a bit for telling him about his father when he asked and was too young to actually understand the gravity of his question and the answer. The isolation even continued when he joined the group, he only really interacted with them after the first white walker attack and even he rarely spoke to them and it was usually only because Sandor pushed him into it,.” The director admitted sighing

 

“Who was Sandor if you don’t mind me asking?” Jaime asked curiously

“I’m surprised your father never told you about Sandor, they were very close. Well he was the curator of Casterly Rock before Tywin and he was very close to the kids, especially Sansa, he spent most of his time trying to get the group to work together and found it quite hard as then they were all just a group of home sick pre-teens who had nothing in common. It was only when the White Walkers tried to invade that Sandor made the group work as a team and tried to help as much as he could which cost him his life in the end but also made the group inseparable and they seem to like you so you’re lucky.” Coulson stated beaming.

 

“Yes sir they do probably because I’m not my father, now don’t get me wrong he did a great job here but he didn't really have the…sentiment. After he packed up his stuff the other day do you know what he told? He said Jaime I know this is your job now but take this advice, you’re the boss here and therefore the fate of the world may one day rest on your shoulders remember that sometimes to save millions of lives you may have to sacrifice those lives, those kids are your soldiers not your friends don’t get close and you won’t get hurt. And if there’s anything I like better than mint choc chip ice cream its defying my father and ignoring his advice, which is why I think that to help build up the trust of this team I have to try and become a part of it and I hope it will then allow me to assist them in this war and not leave them to do all the hard work and die for it.” Jaime announced proudly jumping at the sound of applause and cheers from the three agents who had sneaked in during Jaime’s speech; he smiled at them and turned back to Coulson who started speaking again with a grin.

 

“It seems the adults here don’t lie and I trust you to do a good job, so with that I guess it’s time for us to go but we’ll see you on Saturday.” Coulson announced walking to the door.

 

“Sorry sir, Saturday?” Jaime asked confused

 

“Yes Mr Lannister Saturday is visiting day here, for the kids to see their parents and relatives.” Agent May answered briskly before Coulson could.

 

“Saturday it is then.” Jaime confirmed smiled at the retreating quartet.

 

Jaime smiled to himself as he walked towards the living room, hoping to find the group there and was proven right by hearing laughing and the dull thud of pillows being throw, Jaime open the door to the living room and was surprised when he was confronted by all the kids standing in a row in front of him smiling.

 

“You took your time Rick.” Bran observed smiling

 

“Who Rick.” Jaime asked confused

 

“You are.” Arya said unhelpfully

 

“What they mean is this whole situation is kind of ironic because we’re ‘the group’ and we’re fighting 'walkers' and so to top off the great Walking Dead references you can be Rick.” Renly supplied grinning

 

“Ok then I say that Renly is Shane, Loras is Glenn and Dany is Lori.” Jaime said playfully

 

Dany snorted and mumbled something about terrible characters before stopping with a look of surprise at something behind Jaime.

 

“Let me guess I’d be The Governor because I’m insane.” Jon said solemnly

 

“No man you’re more Rick than me.” Jaime admitted placing his hand on Jon’s shoulder

 

“Alright well if we’re done with the chick-flick moments can we continue watching this movie?” Brienne complained from the sofa.

“Bitch.” Jaime mumbled as he sat down next to her.

 

“Jerk.” She mumbled back shooting him as sidelong grin as she played the movie.

 

“Harry Potter ooh which one.” Jaime asked

 

“Deathly Hallows now shut up and watch it rich boy.” Brienne answered scowling

 

“Part 1 or 2?” Jaime asked innocently

 

“SHUT UP JAIME!” all the kids shout as Jaime laughed and Brienne tried desperately not to.


	3. phone calls and banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Walkers send a message, Coulson calls a meeting, the team spy on embarrassing situations, Loki shares his love life and Jaime finds his courage

Director Coulson ran down the quite corridor of the bus and almost jumped down the stairs to the hangar to get to the lab, earlier there had been a crashed shuttle from Winter and Skye had gone with Fitzsimmons to check it out and had return with a strange board of carved ice with strange engravings.

“Fitzsimmons what have you got?” Coulson asked

“Well we have good news and bad news, the good news is the engravings are in old Valyrian which is easily translatable.” Fitz said.

“The bad news it’s from the White Walkers and says that they will attack in exactly a year from now and that if we resist no one will be spared.” Simmons said cringing

Coulson sighed. “Skye call Jaime Lannister, tell him that we’re calling an emergency and to call all the kids parents.” Coulson instructed.

“Already on it DC.” Skye said smiling as she typed at the computer and reached for her phone.

“Good work Skye, Fitz go and tell May that we’re changing course, tell her take us to Casterly Rock.” Coulson order as Fitz nodded and scampered off.

“Sir it also says that no children can stop the now.” Simmons observed holding the hologram version of the board which was now in deep freeze

“Just once, just one time could we please have nice aliens, aliens that make cake and sing songs?” Coulson ranted and went and sat in Lola to calm down.

“Are there aliens like that?” Gendy’s brother Edric asked sitting next to him

“No kid, their aren’t.” Coulson said groaning.

 

“This does not look very natural, is it what you Midgardians normal do?” The dark haired visitor asked.

 “No, this is grosser than when we walked in on the girl’s sleepover.” Bran said chuckling

 “That wasn’t gross they we’re face masks idiot.” Margery argued punching Bran feebly

“Ugh they look like they’re trying to eat each other’s faces off.” Jaime squealed.

  
Gendry shook his head at the others childishness, he had originally thought that he had only wired the CCTV up to the telly to spy on Jaime’s meeting with Coulson but apparently the group had other ideas like when Brienne decide to sneak her uncle in and show him the base from the comfort of the living room and that is when they discovered Renly and Loras sloppily making out in the kitchen which caused a lot of laughter and silliness from the remainder of the group and Loki.

The laughter was cut off as Ellaria walked briskly into the room and Gendry immediately turned the telly back on leaving the kids to quickly hide Loki under a blanket, Ellaria looked suspicious before speaking to Jaime.

“Jaime Coulson’s called a meeting, their on their way here now and you need to contact all the kids parents for the meeting.” Ellaria said business-like before turning and walking to the door before stopping and turning around smiling slightly.

“And make sure you escort Loki out before everyone gets here, we don’t want Thor and Clint to start another argument like last time.” She said before leaving.

“Great well now I’ve got to spend the next two hours phoning loads of parents and they already don’t like me after Saturday.” Jaime said miserably.

“Don’t worry rich boy only some of them hate you and we’ll bring you some ice-cream later if you want.” Brienne consoled patting Jaime on the shoulder who smiled brightly at the prospect of ice-cream.

“Mmm ice-cream yes please. Do you know what sort?” Jaime asked licking his lips

“Yeah like you’d let us forget, mint choc chip, now go on Boss you got a lot of phone calls to make.” Brienne said nudging Jaime towards the door with her foot.

“Ok but once I’m done Loki will have to go alright.” Jaime said.

“Yes Jaime son of Tywin I shall depart after you have summoned the elders of this team, thank you for your hospitality Midgardian, if you ever need me I shall be honoured to assist you in your deadly battle against the White Walkers.” Loki announced standing and shaking Jaime hand.

“Th-Thank you Loki your help is greatly appreciated and you can visit whenever you like just as long as your brother isn’t here that is.” Jaime said exiting.

“You have a very good mate their niece.” Loki said smiling at Brienne

“Wh-what he’s not, I mean we’re not. We aren’t mating Uncle Loki.” Brienne said blushing.

“But isn’t that what you Midgardians do.” Loki asked

“Don’t worry Loki she’s in denial about her feelings for the new boss and you know it’s not only on Midgard that mating happens I mean you had to be made somehow?” Margaery said grinning at Brienne’s glare.

“I was cast out from my family and home and left to die on a rock, I was then rescued by Odin and adopted as his son, it took me a while to realise but Thor, Frigga and Odin were my real family, they rescued me and raised me and I never really thanked them or told them how grateful I am and now two are dead and one doesn’t know I’m alive.” Loki said tearfully

“Whoa that’s deep stuff man but you do know Marg was talking about sex and not really asking for your sorrowful life story.” Willas said earning an elbow in the ribs from his sister.

“Yes well that was what you call a diversion because I do not particularly wish to talk about intercourse in a room full of sexual frustrated teenagers.” Loki said hotly causing the whole group to burst into peals of laughter.

“Well it seems like the king of the universe is a virgin.” Elia said smirking

“I’ll have you know I am in a serious relationship.” Loki said blushing.

“What, when did this happen, who is it?” Ygritte asked shocked

“We have been together for a few weeks now and that is all I am prepared to say.” Loki said crossing his arms.

“Awh come on pleeeeeeese Uncle Loki.” Brienne said giving her best puppy dog eyes.

“Logan.” Loki muttered looking at his lap.

“What was that Loki we didn’t catch that.” Arya asked grinning playfully

“Logan.” Loki said again a little louder.

“Speak up Asgardian.” Oberyn said smirking

“WOLVERINE.” Loki shouted

“Wow Loki you got the eye candy there.” Renly said from the doorway.

“Alright lover boy how was your make out session?” Elia said smirking.

“Mmm great.” Renly said nudging Loras as he sat down.

“So you’re going out with Logan, you have to bring him next time you come round.” Loras said.

“Have you met him.” Loki asked confused

“Yes he was at the football match between Casterly Rock and Xavier school.” Brienne said grinning

“We won, Oberyn flirted with everyone and we had an argument about which was better X-men or the Avenger.” Dany said smirking.

“We won that too, but only because Marg, Loras and Will almost hulked out on them.” Drogo said smiling at Dany who blushed.

“Well they were being dicks and acting like being a mutant is the best thing in the world.” Willas said scowling.

“Don’t worry Uncle Loki no one was hurt least of all your boyfriend who had to pull Oberyn away from Rouge before a fight started.” Brienne said causing everyone to laugh.

“What she was hot.” Oberyn protested.

“Yes and when she didn’t like your advances you asked her why she was here if she wasn’t even a mutant

“Well I think that I’ll have to go, I’m meeting Logan for lunch.” Loki said with a fond smile.

“I’ll walk you out then I’ll get Jaime some ice cream.” Brienne said standing and walking out.

“She so likes him.” Elia said.

“What?” Renly asked

“Brienne bumbass she and Jaime.” Arya explained.

“Well obviously, you could cut that sexual tension with a knife.” Loras said making everyone laugh again.

 

 

Brienne walked into the kitchen after saying goodbye to her Uncle and got the mint choc chip out of the freezer before she realize she didn’t know what Jaime wanted. She swore and walked quickly to his office, hearing his frustrated voice she pushed open the door to see Jaime sat in front of his desk with his feet on the desk, absently playing with a pen as he spoke quickly on the phone.

“Yes Mr Rogers I understand that you have other kids to care for but Coulson called an emergency meeting so if you truly care about you firstborn child I suggest you hire a babysitter and make your way over here thank you goodbye.” Jaime said putting the phone down before ticking off a name on the clipboard in front of him.

“Hey Lannister.” Brienne said from the doorway.

“Hey Foster, I didn’t really know you guys had other siblings.” Jaime said massaging his temple.

“Yeah most of us do, because when Casterly Rock was founded it was originally for the firstborn children of The Avenger and certain SHIELD agents, but the ones who were twins or triplets refused to be separated so that left their parents with no kids all of a sudden and most of them chose to have more kids to fill the space we left.” Brienne explained leaning on the doorframe.

“Wow so how many other are there?” Jaime asked leaning back in the chair.

“Well Dany’s got two brothers; Rhaegar and Viserys. Elia and Oberyn have three younger brothers; Doran, Mors and Olyvar. I have a brother called Galladon, Renly has two brothers; Stannis and Robert. Marg, Loras and Will have a brother called Garlan. Gendry has a sister called Mya and a brother called Edric. Sansa, Arya and Bran have two little brothers called Robb and Rickon. Jon doesn’t have any siblings and neither do Ygritte and Drogo. Jojen and Meera are brother and sister and Ellaria doesn’t have any family.” Brienne said chuckling at Jaime’s awestruck face, he swallowed and looked nervous suddenly as he started to speak.

“Brienne your awesome you know that, do you want to you know maybe grab a burger after this meeting.” Jaime asked hopefully

“I only came here to ask if you wanted your ice-cream in a bowl or a cornet but OK that sounds fun.” Brienne said smiling.

“Great it’s a date, in a bowl please.” Jaime said smiling.

Brienne returned ten minutes later with a bowl of mint choc chip ice cream and a glass of cola which Jaime thanked with a smile as he listened to Tony Stark rant down the phone about demanding blondes and annoying meetings.

Jaime picked up the bowl of ice cream to see that Brienne had written on the ice cream with hundreds and thousands it said IT’S A DATE.

Jaime laughed and ate the desert with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a kinda fun chapter because theirs always a calm before the storm.  
> Shit's about to go down next chapter.


	4. Meetings, Dates and Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime plays for time, can't plan a battle, has an amazing date and entices Jon out of his shell. Also it seems like someone is watching and planning something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been AGES I've been on a massive holiday ( I went to 4 countries in 2 months) and then sixth form started and I've been super busy. This chapter's a bit short and doesn't really help the plot but its been a while, I'll get it back on track soon.

The meeting took place the next day because by the time all the adults had arrived it was about 3 in the morning and everyone was tired and grumpy about being made to drive across the state (or realms) for an unplanned meeting. Once everyone had woken up, eaten breakfast and sat around the big table Jaime began.

“Well everyone most of you are probably wondering why you’re all here today and why this meeting was called at such short notice so I’ll hand you over to Director Coulson to explain all of this.” Jaime said gesturing for Coulson to stand and talk.

“Well just so you know all your kids are fine, it’s about the White Walkers, our team has recently discovered a message they are planning to attack in exactly a year so we need a battle plan and you guys being our backups need to help, Jaime do you want to explain your plan?” Coulson said gesturing to Jaime to step up which he did.

“Ok so to have a full army we need to get the kids trained up as the front line fighters and you guys can be the second line but we’re going to need extra help due to the sheer amount of aliens so we’re also calling in The Guardians of the Galaxy, The fantastic four, Loki is going to get us as many Asgardians to help as possible, the X-men and mutants are helping and some new people called Deadpool, Ant-man and Dare Devil are joining the now very large army and after they’ve all arrived you’ll all be briefed on the big picture.” Jaime said covering up the fact he didn’t have a battle plan.

He heard Tony snigger and mutter Ant man before Pepper glared at him.

“So we were called here early just so we could have a vague talk and then wait for everyone to turn up, you know most of us have jobs right.” Bruce huffed before Betty elbowed him.

“Sorry about that Dr Banner but maybe you can think of this as a good thing, this means you can spend more time with your kids after all you only see them once a week, so now if you’ll excuse me I have a date to get to. Ellaria can you make those calls please.” Jaime said walking out with a smile.

He found Brienne waiting in his office sitting and turning around on his swivel chair.

“Having fun their wench?” Jaime said smirking at her surprised face.

“Yeah well you were taking ages, come on I’m hungry.” Brienne said getting up and taking Jaime’s hand leading him out.

They walked the short distance to Burger King where they found a table and Jaime ordered sitting down opposite Brienne once he returned with the food.

“So do you come here often?” Brienne said after a few minutes of silence.

“Ha not really, first time.” Jaime said laughing

“Oh a Burger King virgin are we, well prepare to have your taste buds blow up Jaime Lannister.” Brienne said grinning as she took a big bite of her burger.

“Oh wow it’s nice, I like it.” Jaime said after he’d took a bite.

Jaime happily finished his burger as Brienne chatted to him about everything and anything but Jaime was distracted by the fact that it looked like she was talking to his lips and he couldn't take his eyes of her lips either.

“Sorry Brienne we better get back but we maybe we could go see the Force Awakening.” Jaime said as they walked out.

“Jaime that’s not out for another two months, I had hoped our second date would be sooner.”  Brienne said smirking.

“OK sorry it was the only film I could think of, how about The Hunger Games.” Jaime said sheepishly.

“Also out in a month but I guess if we do other stuff the movie dates can wait till then, do you want to sneak into the TV room tonight and watch some of the new movies we got.” Brienne said taking Jaime’s hand again.

“That sounds great what do you have?” Jaime asked slowing down as they reached Casterly.

“Well we got a comedy called ‘The Other Woman’ or a horror movie called ‘Mama’.” Brienne said sitting on the grass outside Casterly

“Horror movie, I’m not watching a chick-flick.” Jaime said sitting down next to her.

They sat there for a while both waiting for the other to talk before Jaime plucked up the courage.

“Brienne can I kiss you?” Jaime asked nervously blushing.

“Wow Lannister I thought you’d never ask.” Brienne said before leaning forward

The kiss was sweet and lingering, Brienne tasted of the chocolate milkshake she’d had and her hands wrapped around his neck holding him close. Once they came up for air both were grinning as they rested their foreheads together.

“That was…wow.” Brienne said beaming

“What was that your first kiss?” Jaime teased smirking

“Yes.” Brienne admitted looking down

“Hmm then I’ll have to try harder this time.” Jaime said pressing his lips onto hers.

“HEY LOVE BIRDS GET A ROOM!!!” the couple strung apart at the shout to see the smiling faces of the kids all beaming.

“What are you all doing?” Jaime asked as they all came and sat with them on the grass ruining the moment.

“We were bored and our parents just keep moaning about having to stay longer than necessary so we decided to come sit with you two love birds.” Renly said leaning against Loras lazily.

“Hey Jaime did you watch Doctor Who on Saturday.” Arya asked grinning

“Hell yeah it was epic, Davros and Missy in the same episode was almost too much for me.” Jaime said animatedly.

Arya opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a large portal of light depositing a figure onto the grass in front of them.

“LOKI!” The kids shouted happily as the man joined them on the ground.

“Hello children, I was summoned here, how are you all.”

“Your niece was eating Jaime’s face off, it was disgusting.” Renly said shuddering and grinning.

“Well it is good to know that you are both no longer in denial.” Loki said smiling.

“Thanks Loki, I think” Jaime replied uncertainly

“Hey Loki do you want to watch Doctor Who?” Bran asked standing up eagerly

“Yes the show was very good the last time we watched it.” Loki said starting to walk inside.

Jaime started to follow but stopped when he noticed Jon still sat on the grass looking solemnly at the road.

“What’s wrong Jon?”

“I’m not a good person Jaime, I’m scared one day I’ll become like my dad and hurt everyone, all my team and my friends.” Jon said looking down.

“Jon look at me, I don't know where you got the idea that you were like your dad, he didn't raise you, hell have met him? What I'm trying to say is no one is their parents, you are your own person and you are a good person. The team know that you just need to interact a bit more and show them that you have their back when the Walkers get here. OK?” Jaime said resting his hand on Jon’s shoulder.

“OK Jaime, thank you, I promise I’ll try to be a better team member now.” Jon said standing up and looking happier.

“Well then we’d best catch up with the others or they’ll finish off all the popcorn.” Jaime said laughing as they walked inside

 

MEANWHILE

 

A short way away someone laughed, Jaime Lannister plan a battle that would be funny. He put down the microphone speaker and turned to his computer, hacking into the SHIELD database had been easy but the Casterly Rock database had been harder however not impossible and he got in after a few hours of hacking.

“So Casterly Rock, White Walkers and a superhero army. Finally something interesting. Now time for some planning.” They said smiling as he reached for the mouse.


End file.
